


Dalliance

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, M/M Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, car!sex, careful!top!Castiel, clothed!sex, could be seen as quick and dirty sex, pushy!bottom!Dean, rutting(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> All right, I posted a snippet of this on Tumblr several months back and have now expanded on it, in case it sounds familiar to anyone. Also, this is probably not as titillating as the warnings make it out to be, I feel I kind of suck at writing smut it’s always kind of tame. Regardless though, I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  **Additional Warning!** partner betrayal (Dean of Lisa, given the timeline)

**Dalliance**

Dean was out in the garage, the tarp half-lifted off of the Impala. He was giving her some much needed TLC. He was just sliding out from under her back wheels and walking casually over to take a quick swig of beer when he heard the all too familiar sound of wings fill the space. Dean turned quickly and saw Castiel standing there, shoulders slumped, eyes tired and drawn.

“Cas… what—?”

“I’m sorry Dean. I know I probably shouldn’t be here, but I just…”

“Hey, Man, it’s all right. What’s up? I’ll grab you a beer.” Dean brushed passed the angel heading for the beer fridge in the back corner.

It wasn’t intended or really even thought about much but their shoulders bumped lightly when Dean moved. Both men froze, caught in that one second of contact.

Mostly of their own accord, Castiel’s twitching fingers reached across the miniscule distance and ever-so-gently brushed them across the back of Dean’s hand.

That one light brush sent electricity straight down Dean’s spinal cord and pooled low in his gut.

Neither knew who turned and grasped first but in an instant, Dean’s back was pressed hard against the side of the Impala, Castiel’s lips on his own as the angel pressed impossibly close.

The kissing continued, hot tongue warring with hot tongue, both getting more and more involved by the second when Dean suddenly pulled back.

“No, Cas… I… with…” Dean’s face was still only millimetres from Castiel’s, his breath falling in gentle puffs across the angel’s lips with each word he spoke.

Dean let the sentence hang, losing his train of thought in the contemplation of Castiel’s damp, kiss flushed lips and suddenly Dean was pressing against the angel again.

A few swift moments later and Dean found himself tumbled back into the backseat of the Impala, the tarp falling and providing a semi-dark seclusion for the two of them.

It was a tight fit, but Castiel was hot and hard between Dean’s legs and all their thoughts were turned in one direction.

Dean gasped out loud feeling as if it had been eons since he had felt this. Felt Castiel on top of him, demanding and taking, never tentative like one would expect from a millennia old previously virginal angel, but Castiel’s years of watching the Earth had taught him more than anyone really had a right to know and Castiel was able to have Dean undone in seconds.

Dean cried out as Castiel wrenched the collar of his t-shirt down, scraping sharp, perfect teeth against Dean’s collar bone, sucking gently then trailing his tongue mixed with lips back up Dean’s neck to the bundle of nerves just behind Dean’s year.

“C… Cas,” Dean stuttered, hands scrambling along the angel’s back, forcing their way under folds and folds of far too much material. Dean pulled Castiel’s shirt and undershirt free of the loose waist of Castiel’s dress slacks and then the angel groaned, pausing in his kisses and nips along the green-eyed man’s neck to rest his forehead on Dean’s shoulder at the first skin on skin contact they had had in months.

“You’re so warm, Cas,” Dean panted, stroking down the silk-wrapped-marble that was Castiel’s back, all hard solid lines but also, contradictorily, infinitely pliable under Dean’s hands. Dean curled his calloused hands around Castiel’s torso, cradling the man between his hands and scraped blunt nails up Castiel’s side, bobbing gently over the accordion spread of Castiel’s ribs.

Castiel breathed out, shuddered at the teasing touch and pressed down with his hips against Dean’s hard cock. Dean gasped arching against the angel, pulling away from the supple leather of the Impala’s back seat. He demanded more as he grinded up against Castiel, the zipper of his jeans digging painfully against his throbbing dick, probably already leaking embarrassingly and dampening the soft cotton of his boxers.

“More,” Dean whispered. “God, Cas…”

Castiel stiffened.

Dean opened his eyes curiously then rolled them. Right, no ‘G-word’ during sex, though Dean couldn’t blame the angel he forgot how difficult that habit had been to break.

“Sorry,” Dean murmured, softening the unwanted invocation with soothing kisses to Castiel’s neck and jaw before finding soft, full, flushed lips with his mouth and darting a seeking tongue out to taste.

Castiel opened his mouth willingly, sinking down against Dean again as they exchanged air between them, nipping at lips reddening further and snaking talented tongues out to dance along sensitive palates. Taking short stolen breaths through their noses whenever they had enough scant few millimetres between them, unwilling to break the kiss even for the necessity of oxygen.

Castiel was all movement again as he resumed attacking Dean’s neck, forcing his hands under Dean’s t-shirt and tickling along the man’s chest until he reached Dean’s belt buckle. He opened it deftly, popping the button then carefully slid down the zipper. Dean groaned at the rush of cool air, but it still wasn’t enough, there was still that thin layer of cotton between them and Castiel still had far too many clothes on.

Dean fumbled now, finesse and agility lost as they continued to grind teasingly against one another, desperate for friction and needing more, more, more. Dean managed with shaking hands to undo Castiel’s belt and pants forcing the angel’s clothing down just far enough until his swollen cock sprang free.

Castiel groaned thickly as Dean wrapped one hand around Castiel’s throbbing erection, stroking it swiftly two times before freeing his own cock from its boxer confines. Finally, silken, hot skin brushed silken, hot skin and Dean moaned loudly in the rapidly heating car.

“Dean, can I…?”

“Of course,” Dean replied, not caring what he was agreeing to, just knowing he _wanted_. Wanted _anything_ Castiel would give him. The hunter quickly mentally commended his decision when Castiel wrenched Dean’s jeans to his ankles, the metallic of the belt buckle jangling noisily in the confined space. Then a magically slickened finger was probing ever so carefully at Dean’s tight entrance and the motion wrenched another groan from Dean’s throat – rough and wrecked.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean panted. It had been damn long, but Dean threw caution to the wind and thrust back against Castiel’s finger crying out sharp at the burn that followed then moaning once against as the pain crept towards pleasure.

“Please Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Shh…” Castiel soothed, not willing to rush this and hurt Dean as he slowly and carefully prepared the green-eyed man to take him in after months of abstinence.

“Fuck, Cas. _Now_!” Dean demanded thrusting once again, more roughly this time, the careful digits within him now nothing but slow, teasing torture.

“Dean,” Castiel chastised.

Dean had enough foreplay and released his hand from where it was tightly clenching at Castiel’s coat and scrabbled down their bodies, easing between them to grab Castiel’s dick in his hand and stroke. It was a bit of an awkward angle but the cry Castiel released at the friction was more than worth it.

Castiel eagerly slapped Dean’s hands away and shifted their bodies, sliding one foot more securely against the pavement of the garage floor, bracing one knee against the Impala’s back seat as he pressed Dean’s knees up to his chest.

Castiel took himself in hand and carefully positioned at Dean’s prepared entrance, pushing slowly forward and gasping at the excruciatingly wonderful heat and pressure.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” the angel whispered like a mantra as he pushed and pushed until he was fully seated.

Dean gritted his teeth through the inevitable burn but relaxed as soon as his name left Castiel’s lips, said in that _tone_ that sent shivers down Dean’s spine, it was so near _reverent_.

Castiel was waiting, courteous and careful but Dean didn’t let him pause for too long and took up the motion himself, thrust up onto Castiel’s cock causing the angel to cry out and push back. The familiar pattern of pull and thrust came so naturally that it felt as if it had only been mere hours since they had been together rather than the months it had been in truth.

Dean’s heart beat a mile a minute in his chest as Castiel brushed that perfect spot nearly each and every time, pushing Dean higher and higher until he hovered right at the precipice of orgasm, thrumming with a whole body need to just _come_.

Castiel was unavoidably lost himself. The mere image of Dean’s face flushed in pleasure, eyes tight shut, full lower lip held tight between white teeth was enough to push him to the brink. Dean’s hands clenched and released rhythmically in Castiel’s coat, fighting to bring him closer but needing the constant push and pull of their hips and unwilling to break the pattern. Castiel knew he was close and reached between their bodies, catching leaking pre-come on his thumb and swirling it around Dean’s red flushed tip then stroking carefully in time with their thrusts.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean shouted, going taunt beneath Castiel then pistoning faster.

Castiel cried out himself then leaned forward, gasping into Dean’s ear. “I’m almost…”

Dean froze again halfway through Castiel’s proclamation than came with a gasp, milky ribbons trickling down Castiel’s hand. Two short thrusts and Castiel followed, releasing deep within Dean.

The angel allowed Dean’s knees to fall more comfortably before collapsing against the human’s chest, and breathing in the deep, musky scent of him. Dean panted below, the motion of his chest lifting Cas on each inhale but neither made any motion to move away. Castiel turned, pressed gentle kisses to Dean’s shoulder and neck before pressing a deeper kiss to Dean’s lips, tongues now fighting lazily rather than quick and frantic.

Just as Dean was coming down from his orgasm induced high, enjoying the gentle kisses, Castiel tensed above him. Dean blinked up at the angel, dazedly pulled back just enough to question but never managed to get the words out.

The next thing Dean knew was that he was sitting in the driver’s side of the Impala, clothes righted and radio playing softly.

Lisa poked her head through the passenger door, her wide grin all white teeth.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Lisa asked lightly.

“I ah… Just miss um… riding in her, you know?”

“Riding?”

Dean blanched. “Driving. I meant driving.”

Lisa shrugged, unconcerned. She flashed another grin. “Dinner in ten. Wash up before you come in, you look all sweaty.”

Dean nodded stiffly at her retreating back.

**End**


End file.
